If God Could Talk Through Books
by SophLovesDebbyR
Summary: My Name is Bailey Pickett! I'm having the time of my life, and soon, i will learn a valuable lesson. rated T for violance and the usage of party drugs.
1. Chapter 1

"Some people believe that God can talk to each individual through an item. Maybe a dream, maybe a puddle, maybe the television. God cares, everyone. He really does."

I was playing with my pencil, thinking about the party later as my friend Tara finished her speach. Everyone was going to be there! Hello, my name is Bailey, Bailey Pickett. I go to school on the S.S. Tipton, which is the best school ever! There, I have my boyfriend Moose. I also have many other friends, but the one I care about the most, is Cody Martin. cody was my first friend on the S.S. Tipton. He has a twin, Zack, who is a messy person, let me tell you! Cody and Zack may be identical in appearance, but complete opposite in personality. Then I have my roomate, London Tipton, who's father owns this amazing boat. Today just so happend to be Halloween! One of my favourite holidays ever! Cody and I planned on going trick-or-treating at the uest cabins, but Moose said I wasn't alowed to. He told me to go with him to the party. I agreed; I didn't want him to break up with me. Suddenly, the bell interupted my thoughts.

"Class Dismissed!" Yelled Ms Tutweiller, our teacher.

"Hey Babe, ready for the party later?" Moose asked, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"I sure am!" I responded. Moose then escorted me back to my cabin, where I could start getting ready. I felt tired, so I laid down on my bed for a few moments.

6 hours later, I woke up to Moose shaking my shoulder; he was dressed in a Batman costume.

"wake up, Snoozyhead!" he smiled.

I smiled back, of course. Him and I never really talk much. I grabbed my Batwoman costume and threw it on quickly. "Let's go!"

We walked to the party room, viewing a bunch of Halloween decorations in the hallways. Once we arrived, Moose openned the door, and I was shocked at what I saw. There was party drugs, smokers, and alcohol everywhere. I turned to Moose. "Moose! What is this? I demanded.

He grinned. " a TEENAGE party, babe." he kisses my cheek then alloped off to see his friends.

Being the girl I am, I followed him, I reconized Demon, Rukia, and Timber at once, I didn't really know the others. They all have such weird nicknames!

"Babe, you need to try some of these!" Moose handed me a couple of party drugs.

Being the girl I am, again, I didn't dare say no to Moose; he'd get really angry. I grabed them, and dropped them before they even touched my lips, yet they thought I had taken them.

"Wow! The Goody-Goody Two Shoes actually did something bad!" Rukia exclaimed, nudging me.

I let a sly smile escape. I said I would talk to Moose later, and headed over to the punch bar, where I saw Cody.

"Hey Cody!"

"Hey Bails!"

I love when he calls me that. Bails.

I smiled as he poured me a glass of punch; I took a sip.

"Enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes, of course." I lied.

"Good, good. Hey, isn't that Moose?"

I turned and saw Moose kissing another girl, to which I just stared in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moose! What are you doing?" I demanded, tapping my foot in anger. The DJ stopped playing music, everyone was silent.

Moose looks at me in horror. "Babe, it's not what it looks like.."

I interupted him. "I can't believe I wasted 4 years of my life with you!"

"Babe, please." He walked towards me and wrapped him arm around my waist. "I need you, I can't live without you, Bailey."

Before he said another word, I shoved him off fo me, and he fell right into the punch bowl.

I ran to the ladies' washroom before he said a word. I put the seat down, and sat on a toilet. I was crying so hard, my mascara was running down my face. I can't believe it! Moose, MY Moosie was cheating! I won't ever get over this; I know I won't. The only thing I could hear now was the sound of me crying, and the music blaring outside.

I didn't want to go out there and face Moose again; I was too scared he'd hurt me. The only thing I had to keep me occupied was a book someone had left in this stall.

Lovely, I thought. Being curious, I opened the book. The book was titled "To Kill a Mocking Bird". My favourite!

I must have been reading for a couple of hours. I turned to the next page, and a small, palm-sized card came out. It said something, so I decided to read it. "You are stronger then the one who chipped your heart"

How peculiar, I thought. I stuffed it in my pocket, not really thinking. But it was then I realized, sitting here in this stall, I was showing Moose I was being afraid; I was being a coward. Yes, he chipped my heart, but that doesn't mean I should be weaker then him! Time to show him who's boss.

I grabbed a paper towel, then wiped the smeared mascara from my face and walked out in confidence. just because that happend, doesn't mean I can't have a good time with Cody! I walked to Cody, and smiled. "Wanna dance?"

He stood up and smiled. He didn't say anything, then he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We started doing that romantic dance you see in movies, and I never felt this way before. So, at home. So... warm, good, and... safe. I never really felt this safe before. I can't date Cody, though. Not right after a breakup. I rested my head on his chest, and soon fell asleep to the rhythmatic beat of his heart.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in my cabin the next morning, with a note on my bedside table. It read

"Dear Bails,

You fell asleep last night, so I brought you back to your cabin. P.S. Look in your closet.

- Cody."

Aww! How sweet of him! I walked over to my closet and opened it. There was a big basket of Halloween candy. I smiled and laid it on my bed. How sweet of him, to think of me! I wonder how I should re pay him. I'll think of something soon. It was at that moment when London entered the room. How odd she was up this early!

"Hey London! May I please ask you a question?"

"As long as it doesn't involve thinking!" She responded.

Typical London. "I was wondering... does Cody have any.. special feelings for me?

She looked at me like I grew wings. "Where have you been for the past 2 and a half years, sister?"

"Excuse me?"

"Of course he does! He only stares at you everywhere you go." She smirked.

I started thinking, after a while, I said. "Oh... good to know." I know knew how I would repay Cody. I got dressed in the most pretty outfit I had. I grabbed my purse and walked out, heading towards the SkyDeck.

When I arrived, I saw Cody in the middle of a gang; they where going to gang beat him.

"Hey! leave Cody alone!" I said walking out, being brave.

One of the bigger men looked at me. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the angel!"

I didn't reconize him, but I guess he knew me. "What do you want?" I questioned.

He didn't answer, but he attacked Cody.

"No!" I yelled, pushing him out of the way, to which his gang pushed me into a table.

Once I smashed into the table, a book fell off, and a familiar card fell out. I picked it up and read.

"Sometimes, you should tell another of a problem." it read.

I got the idea that maybe I should call the Boat Cops, Also known as Kirby. I ran around the ship until I ran into him, then I explained what was happening. He then ran.. well, walked quickly, to the scene and placed them under arrest.

"Wow, thanks Bails!" Cody said, hugging me.

No Problem, Coco." I giggled.

He giggled back.

"Cody, do you want to go on a date with me?"

To Be Continued.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: This is NOT a chapter, but I just wanted to tell you guys, that in fact, I am 12 years old, and English isn't my first language. This is suppose to be fun for me, to write my feelings down in this story. For those who don't liekmy grammar, I'm sorry. Pleaase, no flames. I know oen person said it wasn't a flame, but you guys should know I have depression disorder, so things like that don't inspire me to write more or anything. Please, no flames. New chapter tonight or tomorrow! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Cody was looking at me, straight in the eyes.

"Yes" he said, smiling.

I smiled back and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, and I felt so happy.

"How does 8 tonight sound?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect." I looked at the time. 7 hours untill our date!

"Cody, I'm going to go pick out tonights outfit."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. I skipped happily towards my cabin.

When I openned the door, I tripped over something. I looked down, to which I saw a box.

I picked up the box and put it on my bed. I was about to open it when the doorhandle turned. I threw the box fast under my bed while London came in.

"hey Bailey, what's going on?" London asked blankly, munching on an apple.

"Oh, nothing!" I said, obviously trying to hide something.

London got suspicious. "What are you hiding?"

"What? Me? hiding a date from you? Pssh! of course not!"

She rolled her eyes. "Who's your date with?"

I chucked and blushed. "Cody."

She smiled and spoke "Want to borrow some of my clothes?"

My jaw dropped and I looked at her. "Did London Tipton seriously just say that?"

She smiled and sighed. "Yeah! You could use some, sister!"

I sighed and stood up. "Okay, what do you think I should wear?"

London grabbed a bunch of clothes from my old, I mean, her closet.

"Hmm... too blue. Too pink. Not your style! TOO SPARKLY!"

After about 3 hours of looking for clothes, involving various trips to her shoe submarine, we still didn't find a dress. I sighed, giving up hope. I saw a beautiful dress, but London said I couldn't wear it. It was a beautiful red one, too! (Authors Note: the dress she wore in the Prom Episode). I wanted to pass some time, as there was still 4 hours left until the date. I opened my bedside table, and took out an old book I had. I had read about 5 pages, when yet another card fell out. Now, this was getting a bit creepy. I read it, and it said:

"Sometimes the opinions of other don't matter; take what you love, not what others say you need."

I smiled, thinking about this. I stood up and faced London.

"London, I am getting that dress!"

She sighed. "Fine!"

I smiled and ran out, and straight to he cabin next to ours. I was rummaging through all the dressed. After a long time of searching, I finally found it. Still smiling, I walked back to our cabin with it, and laid it on my bed.

London said. "Okay, now, let's get that rat's nest of off your head and do your hair!"

I rolled my eyes, and London started getting my hair ready. While my hair was up, she got all my make up done, and picked out some shoes, which I agreed go very well with my dress, which they did. There was only 30 minutes until cody came by the time we were done. I twirled in my dress infront of the mirror, feeling amazing.

Londond clapped. "Not bad!... for a farm girl."

I faced her. "London, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you." I hugged her.

"eww! Eww! Get away from me!" She shouted, pushing me off.

I giggled, grabbed my purse and walked out, ready to meet Cody.

Authors Note: Please, tell me what you think! :D


	6. Chapter 6

I arrived at the SkyDeck, and I saw something I didn't expect to see. cody was being Gang-Beat! I ran over quickly and yelled: "Leave him alone!"

"Go away, little girl!" a Gang Member said, pushing me backwards.

I landed on a table, and a book flew off, and yet another card fell out:

"Sometimes, your problems should be shared" it read.

I thought about this, and I knew I couldn't take on the gang by myself; I'd need Kirby. I grabbed my purse, and was running around the ship until I ran into Kirby.

"Kirby, quick! the Skydeck! Cody is getting gang beat!"

without a single sound, kirby ran to the skydeck, and tackled the gang. They were put under arrest immidiately, and i turned to Cody.

"Bails, thank you so much." He kissed the top of my head, to which I smiled.

"Ready to go, Coco?" I chuckled.

"Of course" he then wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked to the restraunt.

Once seated, I grabbed my menu and looked.

"Do you know what you wanna eat, Bails?"

I nodded. "May I please have the pasta special?"

"You can have whatever you want, baby."

I smiled widely, I liked when he called me that.

Authors Not: So sorry it's so short! I've been busy with Dreamcoat, and all that! Just to keep you updated. =) Oh, and also, yes, I am 12 years old.


	7. Author's note part 2

This isn't a chapter, but I would like to say a few things! :)

1. Thank you, TLA, thank you for the advice! :) But I can't use Beta Readers. :/ It would put too many viruses into my laptop. Inuit is my first language, but I know more English then I know Inuit! :D

2. I'm busy in a play I am doing, so I Might not upload as much. :/ I am so sorry, and I will try! Get me to 12 reviews and I promise for the next chapter!

3. FOLLOW THEDEBBYRYAN ON TWITTER.

4. If anyone is writing a story, I would be more then happy to design characters for you! :D

5. FOLLOW THEDEBBYRYAN ON TWITTER. She deserves a million followers. :)

6. If you have any ideas, throw 'em at me! :D

7. If you unravel your brain, is it the size of the area of a football field, or the perimeter of a footbal field?

8. The play is called Annie.

9. I created Deboraliens.

10. I will shut up now.


	8. Chapter 7

Cody and I started eating our Pasta. Cody had ordered the same as I. I just love him so much! I was slowly eating my food, wanting the moment to last, while Cody gobbled his food down.

"You look really beautiful tonight." he said as I swallowed a bite.

I blushed. "Thank you. That tie makes you look fetching."

He blushed as well. After Cody had paid the bill and we left, we carried me wedding style to my cabin, to which I was smiling. He set me down infront of my door, then kisses my lips.

The kiss was so real, so perfect...so right. When we released, he blushed again, then said: "Goodnight, My little Hay-Bail(Bale)"

I smiled and entered my cabin, then sat on the bed. What a wonderful night I had! I knew that Cody and I belonged together. I just knew it. I let my hair fall down, then got into my pajamas, which had little pigs and chickens on it. By seeing them, I started to miss Kettlecorn. All the fun times we had, the fun of everyday, the sound of the tractors, the squealing of pigs.

It was that moment I remembered the box under my bed. Earlier that day, I had found the box outside of my cabin; someone had purposely left it there. I had a flashback:

*person leaving box at the door, then knocking, finishing the act by running off*

I jumped back into reality.

Being myself, I didn't want to open the box, as it could have been adressed to myself or London. But.. what of it HAD been for me?

I shrugged it off, took out my book I was reading, and a card fell out:

"Sometimes in life, you need to take chances."

Made enough sense for me! I grabbed the box, then set it on my bed. I opened the box, and I found a DVD inside. Since London wasn't home, I popped it into my laptop and waited for it to load.

When it loaded, I saw something I didn't expect to see. Not the least.

A/N: Yes, I DID invent Deboraliens! :) Well, I came up with the name; then Debby made it her official fanname! And if you guys have a twitter, tell me and I will follow you! :D Yes, I am 12 years old. Thank you so much for the reviews! 3


	9. Chapter 8

I stared in horror at the video.

What I saw on the video was unspeakable, was disgusting, was horrid. It was, infact, Cody. Cody was beating a girl! That girl looked so familiar. I squinted and realized who the girl was. It was... me. But how is that possible? I had never been beaten before in my life! sure my mom used to ive me a swat on the bum to make me behave, but still! The video was taken place at night. When it came to a part where he picked up a bat and started to beat me, that's when I realized something was wrong. The moon luminated the room, making a shadow appear on everything but Cody. Now I knew. Someone had made this video! I also recognized that footage before. It was originally Cody whacking a Pinata at his and Zack's birthday party last year! Someone was trying to make me and Cody unfriends. This was wrong, I needed to talk to Cody about this.

I picked up my cellphone and phoned him.

Cody answered. "Hello?"

"Cody, get over her quickly!"

I didn't hear an answer, only a beep to show he had hung up, but it must have been my tone of voice that showed him I was serious, for he came bolting through the door minutes later.

"Okay, come here!" I motioned him to come sit next to me, and he did.

We watched the video, when it was done, I looked at Cody's face. He stood at the screen, not knowing what to say. When he did talk, it all came out at once.

"Bailey, I promise that I didn't do it, it wasn't me, it must have been someone who looked like me, they're framing me and-"

I kissed him to make him shut up, then I looked into his eyes.

"I know. I also know that you wouldn't hurt a fly." He hugged me.

"Then... who made this video? Why? Should we report it to Mr. Moseby?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea why, or who made this video. Maybe we should wait to tell Moseby. Hey, we should see if we can annalyze the video to see who's computer made it!"

Cody liked that idea. "Okay, I'll go get my equipement!" He ran to his cabin and got it, returned before i could say "I love you."

We put the DVD onto the scanner, and waited.

"It's taking forever!" Cody complained.

I sighed in content, laid my head on his chest, and fell asleep.

Cody soon put his his on my head and fell asleep also. Both of us were snoring within minutes.


	10. Chapter 9

We both woke up. We had finally found out who made the disk!

"Cody boo, please go check the results?"

Cody got up, wand walked to get the paper who revealed who had made the disk.

"Bails, you won't like who made this.."

"What are you talking about?" I curiously got up and walked to him, and looked at the paper. My jaw literally dropped. The username was "FarmBoy29".

"That's.. that's Moose's username!" Tears immediately came to my eyes. How could he? This was awful! I sat down and started crying, crystal coloured tears crushing against the ground as they tumbled. Cody sat next to me, and wipes my tears away.

"Don't worry, Hay-Bails. We'll go question him."

I nodded, and stood up. I got my shoes on while Cody tied his sneakers up. We walked over to Moose's cabin, Cody hid around the corner.

I knocked on the door.

Moose appeared moments later behind me.

"Hey Bailey! I didn't expect you to be here."

I glared at him.

Moose sighed. "I heard what Cody did. Don't worry, you won't have to beg, I'll take you back."

I smashed my hand against his face so hard the sound of the impact could be heared on Neptune.

"OWWW! What the cow was that for?"

"You know what! That fake video you made of Cody!"

Moose just stared at me, then smirked. "Aww, it didn't work?"

"Of course it didn't you chicken-heart!"

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear such language from you, Bails." He stroked my hair.

I kicked him in the shin. "Get the feathers away from me! Don't you EVER call me that, I hate you! You and I will NEVER be together!"

I stormed off. Cody met me at the Skydeck.

"Wow Bailey, that was good!" he laughed then kissed me.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you. Thank you for helping me." I layed my head on his chest, gazing up at his face.

"I love you too, and no problem, BaileyBunny."

I smiled, then I took the menu on one of the table. A card slipped out.

It read:

Sometimes you have to do the right thing, no matter what.

I smiled at it How perfect. This day was truely turning around for me.

AN: To be continued! :D


End file.
